finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corsair (Final Fantasy XI)
The Corsair is a special job class in Final Fantasy XI, based on the gambler. They are, in a large sense, modeled after pirates in this rendition, but according to the game's plot they are not pirates at all. They are incapable of wearing heavy armor and use mostly their knives, swords, and special Hexaguns to dish out damage. They use the rolling of dice and the drawing of cards to increase attributes of their fellow party-members. Corsairs have a number of abilities that have very gambling inspired names, like Double-Up, and then another set of abilities that they use which are modeled after other classes and give bonuses based on what you would assume those jobs would be good at. For instance, a Ranger's Roll will give nearby party members increased accuracy. The rolling of dice, however, is not a guaranteed success story. Each ability has lucky and unlucky numbers. Story-wise, Corsairs were once a sort of naval fleet under the command of the Kingdom of Ephramad, which was invaded and taken over by the Empire of Aht Urhgan. The fallen Corsairs pose as undead enemy-type characters and take on a Fomor form and are particularly violent and aggressive. The other Corsairs, a small group known as the Seagull Phratrie, still survives. The Phratrie's hideout is located in Arrapago Reef; their ship was damaged while escaping an Imperial naval fleet, so they cannot sail as they once did. In current times, the Imperials are determined to wipe out the Corsairs once and for all, but they always seem to escape capture one way or another. Even though the Empire has tried bribing and even a double-agent, the Seagull Phratrie always seems to elude their grasp. Becoming a Corsair Feared by many player characters in Final Fantasy XI, The Corsair Job Quest: Luck of the Draw can be started in Aht Urgan Whitegate. Details concerning this quest include the passing of many powerful monsters, such as Orderly Imps, whose magical prowess and True Sight are more than most single adventurers can handle. Timing, time of day, and sheer courage can oftentimes be a solo adventurer's best friend in completing this quest. Sneak Oil and Prism Powder are essentials for daredevil Level 30 players who wish to test their courage, and being a Thief couldn't kill you. In fact, most Orderly Imps cannot catch a thief using Flee, even with their most powerful spells. Keep this in mind. To complete the quest for the Corsair job class, first view two cutscenes in White Gate at (J-12) NPC Ratihb and (L-9) Mafwahb in that order. Head to Nashmau by way of Port Ephram. Once in Nashmau, take the north exit out and proceed to I-6. This area is infested with Lamia, Undead, Chigoe, and Malboro type enemies who will all aggro via Sight/Sound. Sneak Oil/Sneak and Prism Powder/Invisible are required for getting through this zone unharmed. Beware the Orderly Imps, as they have True Sight. Pass through this area around 20:00-4:00 Vana'diel time, and the Imps will not be amongst the Monster Host in the Mire. At I-6, you will zone into Arrapago Reef. Inside, you will find an Iron Gate only unlockable using Thief's Tools or a Lamian Fang Key. To obtain the Key, kill Lamias in either the Mire or the Reef, or look for a ??? behind a large enemy called the Jnun. After passing the Iron Gate, there will be a set of passages and eventually you will find a ship. On it will be another ???; click on it to view a cutscene. Beware of the Lamia and Undead moving around within aggro range. Return to Nashmau by either Death Warp or simply Escape, whichever fits your preference or is at your disposal. Once in Nashmau, take the west path out of the city. Beware; most monsters (most notably Orderly Imps) in the Mire area you are entering range in level from 60-80. Head from that point to the coordinate E-9 on your map. If you do not possess a map, this area is easy to find. Just remember to pass through E-10 (Graveyard) heading north to Talacca Cove. Once inside Talacca Cove, proceed along the coastline until you find another ???. You will receive a Forgotten Hexagun and a cutscene pointing to a cave near you. At the conclusion of the cutscene, proceed to the back of the cave to a large Rock Slab to view another cutscene. At its conclusion, you will become a Corsair and receive the Corsair's Die. Happy Gambling Corsairs and Good Luck in your endeavors. Corsair Abilities | valign="top" width="50%" | Job Traits |} Phantom Rolls | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Combat Skill Ratings Corsairs in Final Fantasy XI Corsairs are a "support" job in Final Fantasy XI. This means they are not used primarily for dealing damage, taking damage, or healing. While this is true, Corsairs do have a good damage potential using ranged attacks. The true power of a Corsair has to do with their ability to bolster their party members around them. Though their status effects are variable, on average, they provide the best bonuses available in the game. Strengths * Corsair bonuses, on average, are the single largest ability buff available to players. * Corsairs can dispel positive bonuses on enemy creatures. * Corsairs can sleep enemy creatures. * Corsairs can boost the enfeebling capacity of their other part members with quick draw. * Corsairs have access to ranged attack weapon skills. * Corsairs have an ability to refresh job ability timers, including 2-hour recast abilities. Weaknesses * Corsairs do not have good hit points or defense. * Most Corsair abilities are entirely based on luck. * It can be very costly. * Corsairs cannot refresh their own special job ability, Wild Card. Support Jobs Ninja Ninja is a common support job for Corsairs. Corsairs have no real access to shields, so they would ordinarily have an empty hand. Dual Wield helps them use a weapon in both hands for more stat bonuses, and Utsusemi is useful for avoiding damage if the Corsair is pulling creatures back to the group. White Mage Corsairs, like bards, are treated as a Support Class, and many parties will expect a Corsair to sub White Mage. This is not a bad thing; while Corsairs are not great at soloing low level, the White Mage Support Job can be useful after the Corsair obtains his/her first HexaGun, and allows he/she to Solo while healing. This is especially useful if attacking enemies like Worms and other magic using enemies. Ranger The Ranger support job is a high end Damage Dealing support job for the Corsair class of FFXI. Ranger also allows for the ever useful Sharp Shot Job Ability that raises Ranged Accuracy a great deal. This Support job is an acceptable support job for Corsairs to level if He/She wishes to engage in a DD role in an EXP party. Samurai With the update that gave Quick draw the same amount of Tp you normally would receive with a ranged attack, Samurai became a very useful support job for dealing damage, especially in later levels. Having access to Store Tp and Meditate make Corsair gain Tp extremely fast. Also, a Corsair could make use of Hasso or Seigan if they are using a Fire staff or Vulcan staff, which can either aid in the damage output or survivability when being attacked. With the Samurai support job it is possible to Self Skillchain using the high damage Marksmanship Weaponskills. The Tp gaining abilities of the Samurai support job simply goes great with the Corsair abilities like Quick draw and Triple shot, making them a Tp machine. Also worth mentioning, Corsair's Tactitians roll and Samurai roll, which can further aid in the Tp gain. One of the best damage dealing paths for Corsair, but very expensive since you would be gaining Tp on bullets and cards. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Corsair appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy XI Jobs